Right in front of him
by blessmyself09
Summary: She loved him, he never noticed. One day, her best friend and boyfriend enter the situatiom


**This one-shot is dedicated to my bestie Ayleen! Love you!**

He had struck out again. His best friend laughed at his failure. On the outside she was laughing, on the inside, pain and misery filled her. Why can't he see that she loves him? Why doesn't he look at her the way he looks at the others?

"Why does this always happen to me?" The son of Hephaestus pouted. The daughter of Athena shrugged.

"Maybe, because your pick-up lines are stupid" she exclaimed. He playfully glared at her. She put her hands up in protest.

"Ayleen, I'm serious. Even Nico Di Angelo—son of Hades—has a girlfriend" He cried out.

"Dude, chill out, you'll find her" She muttered and ran off, tears making their way to her eyes.

**Ayleen's POV**

I love him… why can't he see what I feel towards him? I stormed in Cabin 3, scaring the blonde on the bed.

"If you came to talk about the horse poop, get out" The daughter of Poseidon exclaimed.

"Why doesn't he love me?!" I exclaimed. She sighed.

"Are we talking about Leo again?" she asked. I nodded and sat down.

"That's it, we are using one of my plans!" she said. My eyes widened.

"I'm afraid of those" I told her slowly. She smiled evilly. I got up from the bed and slowly made my way out the door. As I neared the pavilion, arms wrapped around my waist and darkness surrounded me. I was back in the Poseidon cabin. Nico let go of me and sat Melissa on his lap. They looked at each other with so much love in their eyes. They made such a cute couple.

"We have a plan" They both said simultaneously. My eyes grew extremely wide.

"I'm even more afraid of those!" I yelled. They slowly explained to me the plan, and I had to admit, they were pretty smart when they weren't kissing.

"We start tomorrow" she said and pushed me out the door.

"Rude!" I yelled.

NEXT DAY

**Third Person POV**

The blonde with her boyfriend made their way to the Hephaestus cabin. They sneakily entered the room and picked up the snoring latino. They threw him in a closet. They ran into the Athena cabin preparing to pick up the long-haired brunette. They knew it would be more of a challenge, considering they were smarter. Melissa grabbing her by the arms, and Nico grabbing her by the legs. Throwing her as well in the closet, they sat down. They both commented on how easy it was to take both children. Surprisingly, even though it was 5 in the morning, Melissa and Nico found entertainment in each other. At around 10, Leo's eyes slowly opened. He looked around and became alarmed. As did Ayleen.

"Oh c'mon!" Ayleen shouted. She did not want this to happen.

"Ayleen, where in the Hades are we?!" Leo yelled.

"Don't worry, you'll get out when you confess" Melissa shouted from the other side.

"Melissa! What did you do?!" Leo yelled at her angrily. Ayleen's face went from crimson to tomato in those near seconds.

"When I get out, I swear to Zeus, I will…" he was cut off

"Touch her Valdez, it'll be the last thing you ever touch" Nico warned.

"Di Angelo!? You to?!" He shouted. He kicked the door and cringed.

"It won't open" he grumbled. She silently laughed. Both of them waited for a response.

"Guys?" Ayleen called. A soft moan was heard from the other side.

"Are you two f****** while we're trapped in a closet" Ayleen asked shocked.

"I'm sorry what?" Melissa asked from the other side.

"What do they want from us?" Leo asked me. Ayleen took a deep breath. Her lips found their way to his. Sparks flew and they both were shocked. They kissed for what seemed like eternity but, was only a few seconds. They parted. Leo stared at her shocked.

"Ayleen i-I d-didn-n't k-know" he stuttered face bright red.

"No, because I didn't tell you" she said, grabbing his cheeks and meeting his lips again. The door slammed open. Standing there was a smirking Melissa

"What do we have here?" she asked smiling. Nico popped his head from behind her shoulder, throwing a thumbs up at the burning Leo

"I would kill you but, I love you too much" Ayleen said playfully glaring at Melissa.

"Go" She said, pushing both of them out the door. They love sickly stared at each other.

"So, we good?" Leo asked. She laughed.

"We're better than good" She said. He smiled. She was happy and so was he.

**That's it. I hope you like Lileen! Anyway, read her story STEALING HER HEART. Her name is myscarsheal **

**READ HER STORY!**


End file.
